1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage making apparatus containing a potable water purification unit, including a purification agent, which is particularly suited for domestic use.
Water purification, as described herein, is the treatment of water to destroy possible disease causing biological agents; to eliminate organic matter that give rise to obnoxious odors, taste, or appearance; and to eliminate or reduce the concentration of potentially harmful chemicals.
Water usage is generally divided into three categories, namely, potable water, waste water, and reuse water. The current invention is primarily directed to beverage making machines, potable water and the purification thereof.
For purposes of identification and description herein, potable water is that water intended for human use, for example, drinking, cooking, etc. The source of this water may be runoff from rains collected in reservoirs, lakes and streams, or wells which tap subterranean water tables.
Most urban areas have municipal waste water facilities which treat and recycle waste water. Water treatment generally consists of five basic steps, namely, mixing with a coagulant, flocculation, clarification, filtration, and disinfection.
It should be noted that, many central water treatment plants, in particular small local operations, fail to adequately remove all contaminants or undesirable components that may be present in their respective water supplies.
Municipal waste water facilities which remove essentially all of the undesirable contaminants from potable water frequently suffer from the disadvantage of various contaminants being introduced into the water by the distribution system. These contaminants can effect taste, odor, turbidity and hardness of the water. Thus, a point-of-use water purification devise is highly desirable which will remove these undesirable components from and restore the potable water to a more aesthetically pleasing condition.
Previously, some domestic homes and business organizations have used both water purifying devices and beverage making machines to solve the problem of aesthetically unacceptable potable water. The use of a separate purifying device, however, suffers from the disadvantages of having to transport the water to the beverage making machine and/or an additional appliance taking up needed space in a kitchen area.
As can be determined from the foregoing, there is a need for a beverage making machine which contains as an integral part thereof, a water purifying unit which will eliminate the above-described disadvantages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, connoisseurs of pleasant tasting and aesthetically pleasing beverages suffer the disadvantage of poor taste and other undesirable characteristics associated with potable, tap water when said beverage is prepared from the potable water.
Efforts have been made previously to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,206, issued Oct. 29, 1974, relates to an infuser apparatus described as suitable for preparing coffee, tea or the like. The devise consists of a chamber for receiving a liquid, means for heating the liquid and a combined pressure relating and/or safety valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,253, issued Apr. 13, 1976 discloses a portable water purification and filtration apparatus which contains a reservoir for storing untreated water, a container for treating water and a water pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,019, issued Oct. 10, 1978, relates to a water filtering unit for coffee makers. The unit consists of a funnel-shaped receptacle containing sealing means consisting of a peripheral projecting compressible rib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,095, issued Jul. 9, 1985, discloses a filtering system for potable water which consists of a stand, a basket-shaped filter. The filter is detachably mounted on an upper cantilevered branch of the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,875, issued Sep. 19, 1989, relates to a combined water purifying beverage maker. The devise continuously circulates water under treatment between heating and purification apparatus
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,041, issued Dec. 26, 1989, and 4,969,393, issued Nov. 13, 1990, disclose an electric coffee or tea maker, steam iron, etc. which contain a water softening agent. The water softening agent either changes color or reduces its volume when its water softening capabilities are exhausted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,675, issued Aug. 13, 1991, relates to a coffee or tea maker containing a fresh water container, a water filter and an outlet opening into a flow-through heater. The water filter is replaceable from the upper side of the fresh water container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,922, issued Dec. 31, 1991, discloses a water-filtration apparatus which is described as suitable for reducing contaminants in tap water. The apparatus consists of a water container, a receiving reservoir mounted in said container, a filter associated with the reservoir, a first and second water passage and a first and second chamber associated with the water reservoir.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort to produce new and novel apparatus which provide or restore potable water to a more aesthetically pleasing condition for use in a beverage making machine.